


[VID]Tokyo Greased Drift

by Tobstersaurus



Category: Fast & Furious (Movies)
Genre: Car Chases, Fanvids, Humor, My First Fanvid, Street Racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobstersaurus/pseuds/Tobstersaurus
Summary: I felt that Tokyo Drift and the song Greased Lightnin' went well together. There are very few women because as I was editing this vid I realized that 99% of the time that women were onscreen they were being objectified. I opted for a nope on that one. Besides, Han and Sean make a better couple.
Relationships: Sean Boswell/Han Lue
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	[VID]Tokyo Greased Drift

Enjoy!

 **Film:**  
The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift (2006)

 **Song:**  
Greased Lightnin' by Jim Jacobs and Warren Casey. 

[ Tokyo Greased Drift ](https://vimeo.com/449846962)  



End file.
